


[Podfic] drawn to the fire

by Shmaylor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: One girl in all the galaxy.[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [drawn to the fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428540) by [Wildehack (Tyleet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/drawn%20to%20the%20fire.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [drawn to the fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8428540)

**Author:** [Wildehack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyleet/pseuds/Wildehack)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Notes:** For #ITPE 2016!

**Length:** 7 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/drawn%20to%20the%20fire.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/ITPE/drawn%20to%20the%20fire.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
